Mobile wireless communications systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. For example, cellular telephones allow users to place and receive voice calls almost anywhere they travel. Moreover, as cellular telephone technology has increased, so too has the functionality of cellular devices and the different types of devices available to users. For example, many cellular devices now incorporate personal digital assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, etc. Moreover, such multi-function devices may also allow users to wirelessly send and receive electronic mail (email) messages and access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
Some cellular devices incorporate contactless card technology and/or Near Field Communication chips. Near Field Communication technology is commonly used for contactless short-range communications based on radio frequency identification (RFID) standards, using magnetic field induction to enable communication between electronic devices, including mobile wireless communications devices. These short-range applications include payment and ticketing, electronic keys, identification, device set-up service and similar information sharing. This short-range high frequency wireless communication technology exchanges data between devices over a short distance, such as only a few centimeters.
In devices with multiple means of wireless communications, issues may sometimes arise when a signal intended for one wireless receiver is received and acted upon by another wireless receiver. This may lead to the device functioning in an undesired manner. As such, further advances in mobile wireless communications device technology are still needed.